


The Early Bird Flees, Actually

by Defira



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/pseuds/Defira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning shenanigans at Avengers HQ- Steve wonders if perhaps it's one of those days where going back to bed is the sensible option. </p><p>Implied Clint/Jess. A gift for Oyd :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Bird Flees, Actually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OuyangDan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuyangDan/gifts).



Steve was halfway through a yawn when he froze in the door to the kitchen, hand half over his mouth and brain trying to work out whether or not he was still dreaming.

“Er… Clint?”

“Not now, Cap,” Clint said, doing his best to squeeze out the tiny window over the sink. He was doing an admirable job, and probably would have been out by now were it not for the fact that he still had his quiver strapped to his back. His lower half had made it, but now he was sort of wedged in, stuck halfway between and sort of upside down, his face going red from the blood rushing in the wrong direction. 

Stepping carefully into the room and glancing about, because it was _Clint_ after all and it would be typical if the kitchen were booby trapped, Steve sidled over to the coffee machine all while keeping an eye on the archer. “Can I ask what exactly it is that you’re doing?”

“Fleeing,” Clint panted, wriggling around in the frame and trying to get himself loose.

“Fleeing in or fleeing out?”

“ _BARTON!_ ”

Clint winced, but there was a gleeful gleam in his eyes. “ _Out_ ,” he said, redoubling his efforts to escape. 

Steve turned the coffee machine on, listening to the whirr of the machine intermingled with the crashing and thumping of someone making their way rather forcefully through the building. “You realise there’s quite a drop behind you there.”

“Oh, I’m aware of that,” Clint said, grunting as he finally got the bulk of his shoulders through the narrow frame. “In fact I’m counting on it.” 

The door to the kitchen slammed open, and Jess stood wild eyed and wild haired in the hallway, wearing only a shirt, having clearly come straight from bed and holding her Spiderwoman outfit in her arms…

… her bright _purple_ Spiderwoman outfit. 

“ _Barton!_ ” she snarled, spotting his head still sticking through the window. 

“Morning, dear!” He grinned rakishly at her before dropping out of view.

With a snarl she sprinted to the window, climbing up on the sink and almost lunging out after him. Steve sensibly looked in the other direction so as not to pay any attention to her panties. “Hah!” She lurched back inside, jumping down off the counter. “Grappling hook onto the roof, _idiot_. As if I can’t catch him.”

She sprinted from the room, the purple monstrosity still clutched to her chest. 

The coffee machine beeped, and Steve shook his head and poured himself a drink. Maybe it would be better to head back to bed.


End file.
